plantsvszombiesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
King Cattail's Blimp
King Cattail's Blimp, also known as The Blimp, is a gigantic sentient blimp spaceship (Around 1.2 km long), serving as the home of King Cattail and several other characters. One disadvantage of the blimp is the lack of weapons, as tthe movements systems are too energy-hungry to allow for such things. The only way the Blimp can attack is by flying and crushing it's opponent, or by using the turbines to generate an heavvy wind. It's mainly used as a mean of travelling in space. Description The Blimp is a large, pink-red spaceship looking like a blimp (It's NOT a blimp). When in an atmosphere, it uses two very powerful rotors to move around, and when it's in a vacuum, these rotors retracts and are replaced with methane thrusters. The blimp also has a warp drive, allowing it to cross interstellar distances in a few hours. The blimp is home to several characters, who are : -King Cattail -Cattail Empress -Cattail Jr. -Cattail (Attached to the blimp, not inside it) -Bender -All others characters owned by The M.E.O.W. King, exept Meopa -Hazel -DC and Spiketail -G.Imp, who isn't payed attention too, and has no room, he sits a wing of the blimp, just wishing something good would happen to him. Feel free to add your(s) characters in the list ! It's also filled with a large army of cattails soldiers, training camp included, even thought they aren't really used that much. It has a strong energy shield, but it can be disabled if you attack it hard enough. Also, there is a storage room containing some stuff owned by King Cattail, such as scrap metal or tools. It costed nothing to make - it just spawned. The Blimp runs on liquid methane when using the regular thrusters, and it use antimatter and exotic matter when using HyperWarpSpace. The Blimp can easily fly even with everything in it because inside it are some tanks containing negative-mass matter, thus making the blimp lighter. It has a laboratory, and some farms to feed the inhabitants Most of the inside space is taken by fuel tanks. It's really nothing more than a "Glorified Moving Mansion", as it can't really attack. There are 16 livings quarters in it, populated by most of The M.E.O.W. King's characters. Personnaliy As said above, The Blimp is sentient, and is able to speak and feel emotions. It became sentient by accident, because of a circuit reshuffle. The Blimp tends to be very calm and posed, and it's quite brilliant. The Blimp's voice resemble Baymax's voice from Big Hero 6. Living Areas All the areas have 1 sleeping room (or more if multiple characters live in one), 1 kitchen, 1 eating room, 1 living room and 1 bathroom. AREA 1 : Inhabited by King Cattail, Cattail Empress and Cattail Junior. The rooms have cat-related stuff in them. AREA 2 : Inhabited by Spring Melon. There is many flowers. AREA 3 : Inhabited by Autumn Melon. The rooms are covered in leaves AREA 4 : Inhabited by Bender. The rooms are filled with stolen stuff. AREA 5 : Inhabited by GreenAura Zombie. The rooms have a lot of GreenAura in them. AREA 6 : Inhabited by DC - Disabled Cam and Spiketail AREA 7 : Inhabited by Hazel Trophy/Valuables Room The blimp's trophy/valuables room currently contains : *Zombot Sharktronic Sub's Rotor *Some surface samples from various planets *Some rare crystals *Some Aura Crystals Trivia *The enemies of the Blimp are the space pirates, as they are everywhere in space and raid any ship they see. Category:Vehicles